Heretofore, there have been well-known portable lighting arrangement which includes a battery holder removably inserted into a case, a dry battery accommodated in that holder, a bulb connected with a front end of the holder, and a switch provided at a rear end of the holder. An example of such arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 52-17992.
In the prior art lighting arrangement of such a type, however, since electrical and mechanical connections are made between the dry battery and the bulb with the use of inner and outer coils, the structure therefore is complicated. In addition, the replacement 6 of either dry battery or bulb always needs simultaneous removal of both, so that there is a fear that the bulb may be damaged. Since the switch is of the structure that opening or closing of contacts is achieved by sliding movement of a switch piece, it is not easy to make the overall arrangement waterproof. Thus, there is a problem that no satisfactory waterproofing effect is obtained.